narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rewinding Technique
Proof! please dont delete it its got proof look at the link! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRW2XiCbWQA&feature=player_detailpage#t=199s see?! :We know what was done there, it's not Bigfoot lol. The issue is that it's being seen as an exavgeration of the Sharingan's ability to predict movement or attack patterns. You can see Talk:Time Regression for more. :Also please sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button.--Cerez365™ 14:19, March 15, 2012 (UTC) so.. its still gonna be deleted?! nooo! :'( :In all likelihood, yes. Please sign your posts with that→ ~~~~ To get this→ Cerez365™ 14:59, March 15, 2012 (UTC) thats not fair you clearly see in the link madara reversed time how is seeing a persons movement and rewinding time is the same?? madara clearly got hit and his EYES were SPINNING and you can see him REWINDING back to where he was before getting hit and he send back the attack come on dont do this! its not fair--Maddarauchiha (talk) 15:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Please do not take it personal, the only goal is to present correct information. He did not rewind reality. Notice that his eyes begin to glow while looking at the Hokage, his eyes than widen in shock (as if he see's something we do not) before defending the projectile. This action throws him back and loosens his grip on the fan. What the animators did was show you what happened first in real time, they then take you back to show you what happened from the eyes of Madara himself(what he saw). With the Sharingan he was able to see the Hokages technique through the smoke (the realization of which caused his eyes to widen) and was able to react to it by defending against the projectile. Now after the "rewinding" effect he is shown landing and retrieving the fan that was knocked loose from his hand. Though it looked as if he had went back in time, the battle continues right after he defends the initial projectile. No time control, just a bit of creativity by the animators. Had the animation been shown without the rewind effect it would happen in this order. 1: Madaras eyes begin to glow 2: He sees the Hokage 3: Camera pans out to show the Hokages technique (weapons being utilized by branches) 4: Branch throws projectile 5: Madaras eyes widen 6: Madara defends against projectile 7: Madara lands and continues to defend against blows. It was just a creative way of showing you one of the sharingans ability. Hopefully I explained this clearly, if not I can go into further detail. I apologize for any misspellings or grammatical errors. (talk) 16:08, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I did not sign in before posting that. How do I reply to a specific message instead of creating a new topic? Sorry if this is plain knowledge. Man-o-Vertigo (talk) 16:14, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :You click the Edit button next to the headline name. Also, use : to indent your posts if possible. @Maddarauchiha: This article is pointless, as it is an exaggeration of the Sharingan's ability. Another article has already been deleted for this reason, see here for more information. --Speysider (Talk Page) 16:17, March 15, 2012 (UTC) He just used Sharingan's power of prediction and perception. --Elveonora (talk) 16:36, March 15, 2012 (UTC) i agree the moviment of the sharingan is the same used by kakahi in the fight versus zabusa...i think he forsee the moviment of the shuriken than he evade the attach --Nitram86 (talk) 16:41, March 15, 2012 (UTC) sigh get it in your head he DID NOT predict the blade watch it http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=YRW2XiCbWQA#t=198s he rewind time like i said you can clearly see Madara EYES SPINNING and he rewinds back to where he were before getting hit --Maddarauchiha (talk) 18:06, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Nope --Elveonora (talk) 21:31, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Single talk page Please, keep all discussions about this topic in a single talk page. If you you wish to discuss it further, please go to the Talk:Time Regression. Omnibender - Talk - 00:26, March 16, 2012 (UTC)